Second Lives
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Plusieurs mois après les Accords et le merdier qui s'en suivit, Captain America et sa bande d'outcasts signent enfin un nouveau traité. Steve retourne alors à New York, bien décidé à ressouder la belle famille des Avengers et à reprendre sa relation avec son ancien amant. Mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord qu'il puisse parler à Tony.


**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages restent à Marvel.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Dans une famille, on a beau avoir vécu les mêmes choses, on n'a pas les mêmes souvenirs.

Quand Steve remit le pied à la base, pour la première fois depuis dix-huit mois, il ne pensait pas que la famille des Avengers était morte et enterrée. Séparée de corps, tout au plus. Toutes les familles traversent des orages, cela ne les rend pas moins solides pour autant. Maintenant que les Accords - remaniés - avaient été signés par Steve et sa bande d'anciens hors-la-loi, l'épisode que certains journalistes avaient baptisé du titre ronflant de Guerre Civile était - enfin - derrière eux et cette belle famille allait pouvoir se retrouver.

Steve était confiant. Oh, il n'était pas naïf, non plus. Il savait qu'il y aurait des moment difficiles. Sa famille s'était déchirée autour des Accords. Même si plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, le ressentiment, la peine et la colère ne s'éteindraient pas miraculeusement parce qu'ils se retrouvaient enfin. Mais Steve croyait au pouvoir de la parole. Les membres de sa famille avaient souffert, quel que soit le camp choisi, et les reproches allaient fuser. C'était dans l'ordre des choses et c'était nécessaire. Une fois que tout serait mis sur la table, une fois les abcès vidés - dans la douleur, probablement - le processus de guérison pourrait commencer. Après tout, ils étaient une famille et, avant cela, une équipe. Et une équipe doit se parler pour fonctionner.

Oui, Steve était confiant. Les mois avaient passé et le temps guérit les blessures, les siennes comme celles de Tony.

Après tout, c'était Tony qui les avait tous invités à réintégrer le centre, cela signifiait bien que ce dernier avait réfléchi et décidé de repartir sur des bases saines. L'invitation de Tony était une main tendue et Steve lui en était reconnaissant. L'équipe allait pouvoir se ressouder et, s'il se montrait diplomate, Tony et lui auraient une chance de reprendre leur relation là où elle en était, juste avant le désastreux épisode sibérien. Il aurait juste aimé que le milliardaire soit là pour accueillir ses anciens camarades, de retour chez eux. Mais c'était Pepper qui les avait reçus, le regard polaire et le sourire figé. Elle leur avait expliqué que Tony avait dû se rendre à Lagos pour l'inauguration de l'hôpital ultramoderne financé par la fondation Maria Stark, qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir être présent mais qu'il avait laissé ses instructions. Wanda avait grimacé à la mention de la ville nigériane. Steve lui avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

À son retour sur le sol américain, deux jours plus tard, il ne vint pas non plus les retrouver à la base. Il était attendu aux Nations Unies où il devait exposer les progrès de la mission visant à venir en aide aux populations de l'ancienne Sokovie, mission financée par Stark. Barton grommela que ce connard était prêt à tout pour se faire mousser. Steve prononça un « Clint » qui se voulait réprobateur.

Quand Steve le vit enfin, après dix-huit mois de séparation, il ne sut quoi dire. Il s'était attendu à voir un Tony dissimulant mal sa colère, ou sa rancœur, ou son chagrin. Il s'était attendu à des reproches, des insultes, voire des larmes. Il s'y était attendu et s'y était préparé. Souvent, dans sa chambre au Wakanda, il avait imaginé la scène de leurs retrouvailles. Il avait visualisé Tony lui hurlant tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui, le traitant de salopard et d'hypocrite pour lui avoir caché la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, avant de se calmer et d'écouter les arguments de Steve. Parfois, Steve se laissait aller à imaginer Tony s'effondrant dans ses bras et pleurant, pleurant encore, jusqu'à ce que toute la peine et tout le ressentiment accumulés finissent par s'évacuer avec ses larmes. Steve avait soigneusement passé en revue tout ce que Tony pourrait lui jeter à la figure et avait préparé ses réponses. Il était prêt.

Mais le Tony qui passa un soir la porte de la base ne semblait ni en colère, ni dévasté par le chagrin.

« Salut, Steve. Ça fait un bail », dit-il avec un sourire. Un vrai sourire, qui atteignait ses yeux.

« Dix-huit mois, Tony. Tu m'as manqué », dit-il gauchement, déconcerté par ce scénario qu'il n'avait pas prévu.

Tony hocha la tête.

« Vous avez réintégré vos chambres ? Nous n'avons touché à rien mais si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à le demander. On se voit demain, pour la séance d'entraînement ? », demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

Steve, déstabilisé par son attitude amicale, chercha des signes de tension dans son langage corporel, quelque chose qui viendrait démentir son apparente nonchalance. Il nota avec soulagement que Tony jouait avec un anneau passé à sa main gauche. Un large anneau qui semblait fait d'argent ou de platine. Sûrement pour dissimuler son trouble, pensa-t-il. Bien qu'il ne se rappelle pas avoir jamais vu Tony porter ce genre de bijou, pas même une chevalière. À moins que l'anneau ait appartenu à Howard ? Voilà, c'était sûrement ça, Tony portait l'anneau de son père. Une manière pour lui d'honorer sa mémoire. Steve se souvenait de Tony accusant son père d'avoir été ivre, ce fameux soir de décembre 1991, et d'avoir ainsi causé l'accident qui avait tué sa mère. Ayant appris les véritables circonstances de la mort de Maria et Howard, Tony cherchait peut-être à se réconcilier avec son père, par-delà la tombe.

« Oui... Non. Je voulais dire... on pourrait peut-être se voir, rien que nous deux, en tête-à-tête ?

— Je ne sais pas si-

— Je crois que ce serait bien qu'on discute. Pour le bien de l'équipe », fit Steve avec une assurance qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

Tony sembla le remarquer et une lueur malicieuse brilla dans son regard.

« Très bien. De quoi veux-tu discuter ? Si tu pouvais faire vite, je suis attendu.

— Ah ? Une nouvelle obligation ?

— On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Tony. Allez, parle.

— Tu ne m'as pas appelé. »

Steve se serait giflé. Il n'avait pas voulu adopter ce ton geignard et il n'avait surtout pas voulu dire ça. _Tu ne m'as pas appelé._ Il avait tellement espéré que Tony saisirait sa main tendue et l'appellerait mais ce damné appareil était resté obstinément muet. Nat lui avait dit qu'il aurait pu appeler, _lui_ , mais il ne l'avait évidemment pas fait. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Lui avait fait un geste vers Tony, il fallait que Tony fasse un pas vers lui.

« Tu m'avais dit d'appeler si j'avais besoin de toi, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules. Cela n'a pas été le cas, nous avons réussi à gérer les crises qui ont surgi après... après ton départ, acheva-t-il pudiquement. Mais je t'aurais appelé si nous avions eu besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il, comme pour le rassurer.

— Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour... pour parler, juste.

— Je ne voyais pas exactement de quoi nous aurions pu parler, Steve, répondit doucement Tony.

— De nous ! s'exclama le blond, oubliant sa volonté de garder son calme. De nous, de notre relation et-

— Tu as mis un terme à notre relation quand tu as planté ton bouclier à l'ancien emplacement du réacteur ark, l'interrompit Tony d'une voix neutre. Un joli symbole, soit dit en passant. S'il avait été encore là, dans ma poitrine, tu m'aurais brisé le cœur, au propre comme au figuré.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu-

— Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais, Captain. Mais, d'où j'étais, ça ressemblait foutrement à une volonté de tuer.

— Je n'aurais jamais pu, Tony. Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore. La colère m'a saisi et je me suis laissé dépasser. Tu... Tu as failli tuer Bucky ! », accusa-t-il, se maudissant de perdre le contrôle.

Tony sourit.

« Tu crois que, si j'avais vraiment voulu le tuer, je me serais contenté de lui arracher le bras ? dit-il en continuant de jouer avec son anneau. À ce moment-là, l'armure avait encore suffisamment de puissance pour venir à bout de Barnes, super soldat ou pas.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que j'étais en colère et que je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Je sais parfaitement que Barnes n'était pas responsable de ses actes quand il a tué ma mère. S'il est d'accord, je remplacerai son bras par une prothèse dernière génération, j'ai déjà établi un prototype. Mais, Stevie, si tu m'avais dit la vérité, tout ce merdier aurait pu être évité. »

Steve fut stupéfait du calme de Tony. Il n'était pas furieux, il énonçait juste des faits.

« Tony...

— Laisse tomber. C'est derrière nous, tout ça, on ne pourra rien y changer. Il faut qu'on avance, maintenant.

— Tu as raison, bien sûr. Mais si tu ne peux pas ce soir, on pourrait se voir plus tard ? Tony, j'aimerais tellement te prouver que notre relation n'est pas finie, si tu voulais juste me donner une chance...

— Tony ? Depuis quand es-tu arrivé ? », fit une voix derrière eux.

Steve se retourna pour voir T'Challa, tout sourire.

« Votre Altesse, le salua-t-il.

— Capitaine Rogers, répondit le souverain. Heureux d'être de retour au pays ?

— Rien ne saurait me rendre plus heureux. Même si les forêts du Wakanda sont d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ici, c'est chez moi.

— C'est compréhensible, capitaine, dit aimablement T'Challa. Tony, tu es prêt ?

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt, Votre Panthèreté », lui sourit le milliardaire. T'Challa lui rendit son sourire avant de s'avancer et de l'embrasser.

Steve se demanda s'il n'était pas en plein cauchemar. Le roi du Wakanda était en train d'embrasser Tony, son Tony. Sur la bouche.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Tony, fit le monarque avec un sourire indulgent.

— Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? Votre Majesté ? Sire ? Monsieur mon royal époux ?

— T'Challa suffira », rit le roi.

Son époux ?! Il devait avoir mal entendu.

« Vous êtes... vous êtes mariés ? réussit-il à articuler.

— Cela fait un mois pile aujourd'hui ! », annonça fièrement Tony en montrant son annulaire où brillait l'anneau avec lequel il jouait quelques instants auparavant. Steve nota que T'Challa portait le même et comprit que ce qu'il avait pris pour du platine était certainement du vibranium. « Tony Stark est officiellement un homme marié. Enfin, non, pas officiellement. Nous l'annoncerons quand la procédure de ratification des Accords sera terminée.

— Cela ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant que vos camarades et vous êtes rentrés au bercail, capitaine, expliqua T'Challa.

— Et, dès que Peter aura soutenu sa thèse, T'Challa m'emmènera découvrir son pays. Attention, je ne deviens pas la reine du Wakanda, hein. Je suis une sorte d'époux morganatique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ou un prince-consort ? Je n'ai toujours pas compris quel était mon titre. Si j'en ai un », dit Tony, les yeux pétillant de malice.

Le souverain rit avant de prendre la main de Tony et de l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu es mon époux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais je peux te titrer prince de N'Jadaka, si tu veux.

— Ça en jette mais évite. Je n'ai pas envie de te créer plus de problèmes que tu vas déjà en avoir en dérogeant à la tradition des Dora Milaje.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Shuri pourra me succéder et perpétuer la dynastie.

— Elle fera un monarque remarquable », convint Tony.

Les deux hommes se couvaient du regard. Steve en profita pour observer Tony. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu, aussi serein. Quand l'ingénieur partageait encore son lit, Steve le sentait toujours tendu, sur la réserve. Tony s'esquivait dès que la conversation prenait un tour trop personnel, ce qui désolait Steve. Malgré tout, le super soldat avait alors bon espoir de l'amener à se confier. Les événements de Sibérie avaient douché ses espoirs mais il y croyait encore en revenant à la base. Il était persuadé qu'une seconde vie s'offrirait à eux, une fois les choses mises à plat. Mais Steve ne pouvait s'aveugler davantage. Tony était apaisé, confiant et heureux, tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été quand il partageait sa vie. Il allait de l'avant, avait des projets, pour lui et les autres, et lui, Steve, n'en faisait pas partie.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu m'emmènes ? demanda Tony, ramenant Steve à la réalité.

— Ce ne serait plus une surprise, Tony, lui sourit son époux.

— Il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit inoubliable, Votre Panthèreté, ou j'exigerai bien plus qu'un titre de prince de N'Jadaka. »

T'Challa sourit malicieusement et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tony qui sourit à son tour. Steve nota la main du roi posée dans le bas du dos de son ancien amant. Leurs gestes paraissaient si bien accordés, comme si aucune gêne n'existait entre eux. Plus que tout, ce fut cela qu'il leur envia.

« On se voit demain alors, Steve ? Pour un entraînement musclé, comme au bon vieux temps ? sourit Tony en attrapant son manteau. C'est bien que nous travaillions de nouveau ensemble, il y a trop à faire pour que l'équipe reste séparée, termina-t-il avant d'enfiler son manteau.

— Bonne soirée, capitaine », le salua T'Challa avant de se diriger vers la sortie, un bras passé autour des épaules de Tony.

Nat arriva à ce moment :

« Je ne savais pas que Tony était rentré. Mais il repart déjà ? Où va-t-il, maintenant ?

— Continuer sa vie. »

 _Sans moi._

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

Avant que je me fasse assassiner et/ou qu'on me reproche de vous refaire le même coup qu'avec _Quiproquo,_ je vais vous dire d'où m'est venue cette idée. D'abord, quand je pensais que j'avais digéré ce satané film, je retombe sur la lettre envoyée par Steve à Tony et bam ! je réalise qu'en fait, cette saleté de lettre condescendante me fait toujours autant bouillir. Ensuite, un post de tonystarktrash sur Tumblr m'a interpelée. Elle disait - en gros - qu'elle en avait marre de lire des fics post Civil War dans lesquelles Tony était une pauvre chose désespérée et qu'elle voulait maintenant lire des histoires dans lesquelles Tony balançait le téléphone de Steve dans un tiroir et passait à autre chose, décidait d'aider les victimes collatérales des batailles menées par les Avengers... bref, elle voulait voir un Tony fort, avec des projets, dont Steve ne ferait pas nécessairement partie. Et je suis complètement d'accord avec elle ! Même si j'ai écrit un Tony effondré juste après son retour de Sibérie, j'ai aussi besoin de le voir aller de l'avant, comme il l'a toujours fait. Et j'ai besoin qu'il soit apprécié pour ce qu'il est, tel qu'il est, et qu'il soit heureux. Là-dessus, j'ai réécouté le morceau _Second Lives_ de Vitalic et j'ai écrit l'histoire d'un jet, avec cette musique en fond.

Pourquoi T'Challa ? Parce que j'aime le personnage, il est badass et il a la classe, et que j'ai hâte d'aller voir _Black Panther._ Et parce que j'ai un faible pour le pantheriron, je trouve que ça pourrait tellement matcher entre eux. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un connaît des fics T'Challa/Tony, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler. :)

Mais j'aime toujours le stony ! C'est juste ma façon de solder Civil War, une bonne fois pour toutes. ;)


End file.
